


5 fois où Quicksilver ne dit pas à Magneto qu'il est son fils & la fois où il l'osa

by SlythLou



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drama, Family, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Gen, Oblivious Pietro Maximoff, POV Pietro Maximoff, Parent Erik Lehnsherr, Pietro Maximoff Goes by Peter, dadneto, famille - Freeform, magneto - Freeform, quicksilver - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlythLou/pseuds/SlythLou
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fanfiction disponible sur fanfiction.net dont les auteurs sont "Evil Author Overlords"Ce n'est pas comme si Peter ne voulait pas qu'Erik sache qu'il était son père. Il voulait vraiment lui dire... La prochaine fois.
Relationships: Dadneto - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment le coup ?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Quicksilver Doesn't Tell Magneto He's His Son & the 1 He Does](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/766932) by Evil Author Overlords. 



> Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue sur cette toute nouvelle histoire !
> 
> Comme vous avez dû le lire sur le résumé, il s'agit d'une traduction de l'anglais de la fanfiction 5 Times Quicksilver Doesn't Tell Magneto He's His Son & the 1 He Does écrite par **Evil Author Overlords**. Après avoir obtenue leur autorisation pour traduire leur travail en français, je suis ravie de vous la présenter aujourd'hui.
> 
> Je tiens à remercier ma bêta **LoupSpell** qui m'a beaucoup aidé sur certaines tournures de phrases.
> 
> Cette fanfiction contiendra 6 chapitres et je posterai une fois par semaine. Sûrement le vendredi soir, comme aujourd'hui, mais si jamais j'oublie, ça arrivera le samedi ne vous inquiétez pas !
> 
> J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi et n'hésitez pas à commenter tout ce qui passera dans votre tête lors de votre lecture.
> 
> Des bisous ♥

**Un**

« Non. »

Kurt secoua la tête, ses mèches brunes tombant devant ses yeux. Il se balançait d’un pied à l’autre sur place et jeta un regard à travers la vitrine pour regarder la caissière assise en train de faire ses ongles tout en mâchant un chewing gum, la bouche ouverte. Peter pouvait presque entendre le bruit qu’elle faisait d’ici, même par-dessus le bourdonnement incessant que faisaient les panneaux et lumières en néons. 

Elle ne les avait pas encore remarqué, mais si Kurt continuait ainsi, ils allaient devenir suspicieux aux yeux des passants.

« Arrête de donner l’impression de vouloir aller aux toilettes. Tu es en train d’attirer l’attention sur nous. » essaya-t-il de dire calmement, même s’il sentait son impatience tordre son estomac. A moins que ce ne soit dû au soda qu’il venait de prendre. Il s’adossa contre un mur et lâcha un rot.

Il plissa son nez, ouais, c’était définitivement de la faute à ce soda. 

Kurt grimaça, mais ne commenta pas. « Je ne veux pas aller aux toilettes. Et j’attire toujours l’attention. » dit-il, se pointant de sa main bleue griffue. Sa queue fouettait l’air derrière lui et tapait contre la vitre.

Peter fit les gros yeux. « Eh bien tente d’attirer moins l’attention ! »

La caissière les regardait désormais, se penchant légèrement pour ne pas avoir les panneaux publicitaires devant les yeux, mais elle avait plutôt l’air intriguée. Elle verrouilla ses yeux sur et il lui fit un petit sourire suivi d’un geste de la main. Elle portait une sorte de blazer avec les épaules larges. Ça devait être Cindy, bien qu’elle semblait avoir de nouveau changé de couleur de cheveux.

Elle répondit à son salut en agitant sa main à son tour, mais elle entra en collision avec son flacon de vernis rouge. Peter tressaillit, en temps normal, il se serait précipité à l’intérieur pour éviter que le liquide ne se renverse sur le comptoir, mais avec ses béquilles, c’était assez compliqué. Le vernis rouge ruissela.

Peter lança un regard à ses béquilles, coincées sous ses aisselles et inclina la tête sur le côté. « Vas-y maintenant, tant qu’elle est distraite. 

\- Je n’ai pas peur de me faire prendre ! Je m’inquiète à propos, tu sais, du proverbe 15:3... Les yeux de l'Eternel sont en tout lieu. Observant les méchants et les bons. »

Une nouvelle sensation de bulles dans son estomac se fit ressentir. Cette fois-ci, c’était bien son impatience. « Ecoute, je suis presque certain que l’Eternel s’en fiche pas mal d’un petit paquet de Skittles. Mais ce gars-là… » Peter se pointa du doigt, espérant avoir l’air plus empathique que pathétique « ...il  _ ne s’en fiche pas _ . Et il n’a pas ramené d’argent, donc si tu pourrais juste  _ pouf _ , alors… »

« J’ai ramené de l’argent. » La main de Kurt se dirigea vers sa poche arrière.

Peter prit le poignet de Kurt dans sa main avant même que l’un d’eux n’ait le temps de cligner des yeux. Le coin de la bouche de Peter s’étira. Au moins, il possédait toujours ses réflexes. « Je ne veux pas te devoir une dette. »

Kurt tira sur son poignet pour s’en libérer. « Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir si tu me laissais payer pour tes bonbons. Je te les donnerais sans problèmes comme étant un cadeau. »

Peter l’ignora. A l’intérieur, Cindy était revenue, avec un peu plus de sopalin. « C’est ta meilleure chance, Kurt. » Peter s’imaginait pousser Kurt vers les Skittles avec ses mots. « Peut-être même ta dernière chance. »

La queue de Kurt fouetta de nouveau l’air et ses pieds se rétractèrent. Il devint ensuite étrangement figé, sa bouche s’ouvrant en un grand sourire, montrant sa rangée de dents.

_ Il avait une idée _ , réalisa Peter. Il lui retourna le sourire, mais plus il regardait Kurt, moins il avait envie de savoir dans quelle histoire il allait l’embarquer.

« Je vais voler les Skittles… »

_ Bon, jusque là, ça allait. _

« ...Si tu dis à Magneto que tu es son fils. »

Peter regarda Kurt, sa bouche devenant soudainement toute sèche. « Je n’aurais jamais dû te le dire… 

\- Ca veut dire non ? »

Peter enterra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste argentée. « Rappelle-moi en quoi est-ce un échange équitable ? »

Kurt haussa les épaules « Cette fille va revenir d’une seconde à l’autre. Tu devrais choisir maintenant. »

Peter garda un visage neutre, mais ses mains commençaient à transpirer dans ses poches et il ferma ses poings. Bordel, ses mains étaient si moites… 

Il se força à arrêter le fil de ses pensées. Les yeux jaunes de Kurt étaient braqués sur lui et il pouvait presque sentir la culpabilité changer de personne.

_ A quel point ai-je envie de ces Skittles ? _ se demanda Peter.

_ A quel point as-tu envie de le dire à Magneto ? _ répondit sa conscience.  _ Oh ta gueule _ , lui répondit-il, sans savoir quoi faire.

Sa tête retomba en avant, signe de défaite, mais il n’en desserra pas moins ses poings. «  _ Vas-y. _ »

Il y eu un nuage noir et bleu, puis Kurt était de retour dans la rue, passant le paquet à Peter et attendant qu’il ne lui attrape son bras.

Ils apparurent dans ce que Peter assumait être le manoir, s’il se fiait aux boiseries. Il prit quelques secondes pour cligner des yeux et s’ajuster à la lumière ambiante avant de voir Magneto assis sur le lit de la pièce.

« Sa  _ chambre _ ? » siffla Peter, resserrant sa prise autour du bras de Kurt.

« Aoutch ! » cria Kurt, libérant son bras pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. S’il avait été plus coopératif, il aurait même pu totalement éviter les ongles de Peter.

« Désolé, Magneto, euh, M. Lehnsherr… » dit Peter, s’inclinant à moitié, tout en enfonçant péniblement ses béquilles sous ses aisselles. Une pensée frappa soudainement son esprit, si Magneto était resté, son nom de famille aurait pu être Lehnsherr..

_ Peter Lehnsherr. Hum. _

Kurt disparut de nouveau dans un nuage d’ombre mêlé à du bleu, laissant Peter tout seul dans la chambre de Magneto.

« Hey, il y a des portes ici, tu sais ? » lança Peter dans le vide, avant de grimacer en se rendant compte d’à quel point il avait parlé fort.

Magneto réagit à peine de là où il était installé. La lampe à côté de lui souligna son visage et se rappela de la fois où sa mère avait dû lui apprendre à se raser. Il avait jusqu’alors utilisé des rasoirs pour femme et de la crème dépilatoire pendant des années sans savoir ce qui était le mieux. Il se doutait que Magneto n’aurait pas été un meilleur professeur, voyant à quel point sa barbe était indisciplinée. Cependant c’était comme une sorte de...

Magneto toussa légèrement, et Peter jura qu’il aurait pu avoir une crise cardiaque juste là et maintenant. Il grimaça après s’être rendu compte qu’il souriait comme un idiot.

Ce n’est définitivement pas le bon moment.

Peter recula rapidement vers la porte. « Désolé pour Kurt, il ne devait pas être bien concentré. » dit-il, tentant de combler le silence alors qu’il tâtonnait avec la poignée de la porte, tentant de ne pas perdre ses béquilles. « Skittles ? » proposa-t-il à Magneto.

Magneto secoua la tête.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Peter alors qu’il ouvrait finalement la porte. Le rire ne se coupa qu’une fois la porte fermée derrière lui et Peter ferma les yeux, posant son front contre le boit de la porte, ses lunettes s’enfonçant dans son cuir chevelu.  _ Bravo, super bien rattrapé, champion _ .

Deux doigts vinrent piquer le paquet de Skittles depuis ses mains.

« Hey ! » protesta Peter, suivant le paquet de ses yeux.

« Je vais aller les payer. » répondit Kurt au tac-au-tac. 

Peter le fixa avec un regard noir jusqu’à ce qu’il ne se téléporte.


	2. Et que ferais-tu s'il y avait un enfant ?

**Deux**

Bien souvent, quand on a pour père un criminel paranoïaque sans que celui-ci ne sache qu’il est votre père, ça vous amène à des situations assez… dérangeantes. Et vous finissez inévitablement à lui rentrer dedans au détour d’un couloir.

Charles essayait de faire de son mieux, à sa décharge. Il laissait souvent glisser « Je peux faire ça après ma partie d’échec avec Erik demain » ou « dès que je libère une chambre pour Erik » dans la conversation quand Peter entrait dans une pièce, afin qu’il puisse être sur ses gardes dans les prochains jours. C’était juste une façon de pousser Peter sur le côté et de lui dire  _ Hey, j’ai utilisé mes pouvoirs de télépathe et j’ai découvert ton plus grand secret _ , mais les avertissements subtiles étaient plutôt sympathiques et Charles n’était pas une balance, alors Peter ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. 

Peter se demandait presque si Charles n’avait pas fait exprès de ne pas l’avertir, cette fois.

C’était de la faute d’Erik, en réalité. Peter avait toujours fait attention aux gens quand il courait dans les couloirs, parce que bien sûr, Charles avait très vite laissé tomber l’idée de l’empêcher de le faire. La chaise bougeant toute seule dans le couloir n’était définitivement pas une personne, et Peter ne vit même pas que cette chaise  _ bougeait _ avant qu’il ne bute contre un de ses pieds et ne se ramasse contre son assise.

Il laissa échapper un cri indigné tandis qu’il luttait pour retrouver son équilibre, s’aidant de la chaise mobile. Ses ongles s’enfoncèrent dans le coussin de la chaise et ses yeux tombèrent nez-à-nez avec le dos de ni plus ni moins que Magneto lui-même.

Il ne put que rester assis là à regarder fixement Magneto qui allait s'asseoir avant qu’il ne le remarque, l’empêchant tout net de poser ses fesses sur la chaise qu’il avait dû faire venir vers lui à l’aide de ses pouvoirs magnétiques. Ses sourcils se haussèrent alors qu’il prenait conscience que Peter était face à lui, son expression passa de l’étonnement à une sorte de jugement en un battement de cil. Avec ses cheveux argentés tombant sur ses lunettes et ses jambes partiellement levées en l’air, il était une vraie icône de beauté et de grâce.

Et Peter devrait vraiment adopter l’habitude de penser avant de parler parce que son esprit devint totalement vide et il laissa juste... échapper…

« Salut Papa. »

_ Et merde _

Peter tenta de calmer son cœur alors que les sourcils de Magneto ne semblaient qu’aller plus haut encore.

« Comment ? »

_ Réfléchis vite, réfléchis vite, ne sois pas lent maintenant- _ « Merde, » gémit Peter, claquant sa main sur son front avant de la faire passer sur son visage. « J’ai appelé Raven ‘maman’ hier, aussi. Charles sera  _ grand-père _ demain, attend de voir. »

_ Et dieu merci _ parce que les coins de la bouche de Magneto se tordirent pendant un moment vers le haut, laissant à Peter un moment pour souffler de soulagement. L’homme fit un pas sur le côté, donnant à Peter suffisamment de place pour qu’il puisse poser son pied par terre. « La calvitie n’aide pas vraiment, n’est-ce pas ? » dit-il, une pointe d’humour dans ses yeux indiquant à Peter qu’il était sauf.

« Il ressemble à Monsieur Propre » dit Peter dans un soupir. Les battements de son cœur commençaient à se calmer et il était persuadé que ce n’était pas dû à sa perte d’équilibre.

Magneto attrapa une chaise non loin de Peter et s’assit face à la table, prenant un verre d’eau et une assiette avec un sandwich que Peter n’avait pas vu. Et évidemment il avait dû faire léviter une chaise depuis l’autre pièce alors qu’il en avait une juste à côté.

Peter réalisa alors qu’il avait accidentellement pensé à voix haute quand une seconde plus tard Magneto lui répondit avec un haussement d’épaules « C’est là où je m’assois le plus souvent. »

Peter renifla « Vous avez une place attitrée ? 

\- Pas en ce moment, non, » répondit Magneto, pointant Peter du regard. « Ne t’a-t-on jamais dit de regarder où tu allais ? 

\- Je fais attention aux  _ gens _ . Les objets ont tendance à rester statiques. »

Magneto le considéra un instant avant de hocher la tête, concédant un point à Peter. Il attrapa ensuite le verre et prit une longue gorgée d’eau. C’était sûrement sa façon de prendre congé de Peter, mais celui-ci resta juste assis là, regardant dans le vide. Il regarda Peter, rétrécissant très légèrement ses yeux.

« Où allais-tu ainsi pressé ? » demanda-t-il, ce qui voulait probablement dire  _ Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? _ dans la langue de Magneto

Peter haussa les épaules, impuissant. « Juste… autre part, je suppose, je ne sais pas. » mais ce fut plus un marmonnement qu’autre chose.

A sa surprise, Magneto hocha la tête. « Il n’y a rien de mal à vouloir utiliser tes pouvoirs. Ce n’est pas juste un  _ outil  _ ; c’est à toi. Tu peux l’utiliser quand tu veux de la façon dont tu le souhaites. »

C’était certainement pas quelque chose que Charles viendrait dire, il le savait, mais avec l’intensité de son regard et la conviction de Magneto dans ses mots, Peter ne pouvait s’empêcher d’acquiescer. Ses yeux étaient un léger mélange de verre, bleu et gris, presque uniforme dans la couleur et brillant comme de l’acier. Pas comme ceux de Peter. Les yeux de Peter était d’un marron sombre qui apparaissait plutôt noir quand ils étaient sous la lumière directe. Ils n’étaient pas non plus comme ceux de sa mère, d’un tourbillon de vert et chocolat qui semblait être différent à chaque fois qu’il les regardait. Les yeux des parents de sa mère possédaient également des soupçons de noisettes. Peut-être que ses yeux sombres venaient du côté de Magneto. Est-ce que ses grands-parents avaient eu des yeux comme les siens ?

Peut-être que Peter aurait eu les cheveux de Magneto si sa mutation ne les avait pas rendus argentés. Les siens étaient auburn avec des teintes grises aux tempes, une couleur que Peter aurait aimé avoir au début de la manifestation de sa mutation. Peut-être que s’ils avaient eu la même couleur de cheveux, Magneto aurait su et Peter n’aurait pas à devoir constamment jouer avec une marguerite à retirer les pétales en se demandant  _ Je lui dis, Je ne lui dis pas _ .

Néanmoins, Magneto su qu’il avait  _ quelque chose _ vu depuis le temps que Peter le regardait. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et se pencha en avant. « Tout va bien ? »

Peter cligna des yeux et hocha la tête fermement. « Oh, je vais très bien. »

Magneto lui lança un regard douteux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Peter sortit en vitesse de la pièce avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un grand merci à **LoupSpell** pour sa lecture en amont afin de corriger les coquilles qui sont restées. ♥  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !


	3. Je peux avoir une gaufre ? Je peux, s'il te plaît ?!

**Trois**

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir emmené dehors un samedi soir. Je sais que ce n'est probablement pas l'idée que tu te fais d'une sortie amusante. » Charles décala la partie haute de son corps, posant un coude sur un des accoudoirs de son fauteuil roulant.

Peter regarda le menu des desserts et haussa les épaules « Non, ça va. Le petit-déjeuner était une bonne idée. Je pense que sept heures du soir est censé être l'heure idéale pour en manger un.

Et il était 19h30. Le serveur semblait prendre un temps fou pour leur ramener leur commande. Les pieds de Peter frappaient rapidement contre le tapis collant au sol.

« Content que tu sois d'accord, » répondit Charles. « Ca fait un moment que je prévois de me réunir un à un avec tous les membres de l'équipe. Et puis, c'est sympa de sortir de temps en temps du manoir, pour autre chose qu'une crise nationale.

\- Mm-hmm. » Peter finissait de regarder le menu pour la centième fois et décida qu'il allait désormais mémoriser leur sélection de tartes. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de son troisième verre de coca et tenta de penser à quelque chose de mature et judicieux à dire.

Cependant avant même qu'il ne pense à autre chose, Charles ouvrit la bouche « Ah enfin. » s'adressant à quelqu'un derrière les épaules de Peter. Ce dernier se tourna, espérant voir un serveur poussant un chariot rempli de pancakes (sans beurre !), de galettes de pommes de terres et d'œufs.

A la place, Erik « Magneto » Lehnsherr, le homo-supérieur lui-même, prit une chaise pour s'asseoir au bout de la table et récupéra le menu depuis son centre. « Désolé, je suis en retard Charles, chauffeur de taxi inapte. Salut Peter.

\- Salut. » Peter jeta un regard perçant à Charles et se demanda si son pied n'avait pas déjà fait un trou dans le tapis.

Le serveur arriva avec les crêpes de Charles (d'ailleurs Peter retenait à quel point il l'avait très mal prononcé), mais rien venant de sa commande. L'homme s'excusa, donnant quelques pauvres excuses à propos d'un grill cassé. Peter finit par déconnecter de ce qu'il racontait alors que le serveur se tournait vers Magneto... enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la commande de Magneto.

« Avec le coca, je prendrais les pancakes, sans beurre et des pommes de terre. »

_Oh._

« Pommes de terre à l'eau ou des galettes ? » demanda le serveur.

Le cœur de Peter commença à s'emballer. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire les galettes, aucun risque.

« Les galettes. »

_Impossible._

« Très bien, et vos œufs, vous les voulez comment ? »

Les yeux de Peter se braquèrent sur les lèvres de Magneto, et il les regarda prononcer « sur le plat », ses sourcils se haussèrent de plus en plus haut. _Putain, impossible._

Magneto reposa le menu au centre de la table et réalisa enfin que Peter le fixait. « Quoi ?

\- C'est juste que… qu'il s'agit exactement de ma commande. »

Charles lâcha un petit rire. « Intéressant. Vous savez, ils disent parfois que les préférences peuvent être génétiques. » dit-il, son stupide accent britannique faisant grincer les dents de Peter.

Peter s'avança sur la table. « Oh, vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr que tu sais ça, Charles. » dit Magneto.

« Je dois avoir ça de ma mère, alors. » répondit Peter, après un coup d'œil vers Charles. « Elle adore les pancakes.

\- Comment s'appelle ta mère, déjà ? » demanda Charles, s'avançant à son tour légèrement vers la table.

Peter lança un regard vers Magneto. Il devait en donner un faux. Un nom entier pourrait évoquer quelque chose dans sa mémoire. « Euh… Fran. » _Fran ? Non mais c'est quoi ce nom,_ Fran _?_

Charles secoua la tête et alla pour commander quand une sonnerie sonna depuis sa poche. Il reposa son dos contre son fauteuil et ouvrit sa coque de téléphone, le portant à son oreille. Il recouvrit le micro juste assez longtemps pour dire. « C'est Hank. Je suis désolé, je dois y aller. »

Peter prit l'opportunité pour apparaître aux côtés de Charles. « T'as besoin d'aide ? »

Charles secoua une main dans sa direction alors qu'il reprenait sa discussion avec Hank, secouant la tête. Peter prit un moment pour dédaigner le scintillement dans les yeux du professeur et retourna ensuite sur sa chaise. Son passage rapide fit trembler le support du sel et du poivre.

Magneto semblait ne pas être perturbé par la vitesse de Peter, remettant le sel et le poivre droit sur la table sans bouger. « Alors, Fran Maximoff, de quoi a-t-elle l'air ? »

Peter acquiesça et posa ses coudes sur la table. « Oh, elle est géniale. Et ta maman à toi ? »

Magneto tomba dans le silence et regarda avec attention le visage de Peter, dont les yeux commençaient à grossir de plus en plus, s'arrondissant. _Merde, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire – Oh. Oh, non._ Ses yeux glissèrent sur le tatouage que l'on pouvait apercevoir depuis le poignet de Magneto.

« Oh mon dieu, » est la seule chose qu'il réussit à dire et Magneto sembla se radoucir un peu. « Je n'ai pas pensé à… Je voulais seulement.. » Peter tordit sa bouche, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

« Tout va bien, » répondit Magneto. « Au début je pensais que tu voulais… eh bien, me provoquer ou quelque chose. »

Peter sourit avec hésitation. « Oh, crois-moi. Je ne ferais jamais ça. Je suis peut-être idiot, mais pas _si_ idiot que ça. »

Magneto sourit et secoua la tête. « Elle était géniale, sinon.

\- Hum ? » dit Peter, alors qu'il reprenait une grosse gorgée de coca.

« Ma mère. Courageuse. Fidèle. Tout ce à quoi tu pourrais t'attendre je pense.

\- Oh, bien, » Peter haussa les épaules, poussant le verre un peu plus loin. « C'est toujours sympa à entendre. » _Bien plus que tu ne le penses_.

Le serveur revint avec leur commande identique et ils commencèrent à manger en silence, les deux commençant instinctivement par les œufs. Normalement, Peter aurait tout mangé en à peine quelques secondes, mais il lui semblait que ce serait très irrespectueux de faire ça en ce moment.

Après une minute de mastication et de bruits de couverts sur les assiettes, Erik posa sa fourchette, penseur et dit, « La première fois que j'ai revu ma mère après qu'on ait été séparé au camp, fût aussi la dernière fois. Quand elle a passé la porte, » Il inclina la tête sur le côté et regarda dans le vide. « en même temps qu'être soulagé et heureux, je me souviens m'en être voulu qu'ils aient rasé sa tête. Elle avait de si beaux cheveux. »

Peter arrêta de manger, mais ne dit rien. Il ne faisait que regarder Erik.

Erik frotta son front. « Désolé. Ça m'est juste venu comme ça. Je ne me souvenais pas de ce jour avant aujourd'hui.

\- Ne… Merci d'avoir partagé ça avec moi. » Peter secoua la tête, ses cheveux argentés s'agitant de chaque côté.

Erik acquiesça, puis afficha un sourire. « En fait, je pense que c'est tes… intrigants cheveux qui me l'ont rappelé. Pas qu'ils lui ressemblent, mais quelque part, ça m'a déclenché quelque chose.

Peter souleva ses sourcils. « Je ne pensais pas que cette serpillère pourrait servir à quelque chose. A part à me rendre cool, bien sûr. » il rigola, se foutant de lui-même.

Erik se mit alors à vraiment rire et Peter le joignit, plus par soulagement qu'autre chose.

« Tu as les yeux de la même couleur qu'elle en tout cas. Étrangement. » dit Erik alors qu'il retourna à sa nourriture.

Peter se sentit devenir beaucoup plus sérieux. « Vraiment ? »

Erik hocha la tête, la bouche pleine de pancakes.

Bien que l'appétit l'ait complètement quitté, Peter retourna à son assiette et reprit quelques bouchées pour paraître normal faisant croire que ce dernier commentaire n'avait pas appuyé sur un point de pression sur son cœur et planté une aiguille en plein dessus.

Quelques bouchées plus tard, Erik se leva. « Je vais payer.

\- Oh. » répondit simplement Peter, essuyant sa bouche avec le dos de sa main. « Eh bien, merci, Erik. » Il coupa sa respiration, réalisant soudainement qu'il venait juste d'appeler Magneto par son prénom.

« Pas de problème. » dit-il, ne réagissant pas vraiment. Peter cacha son énorme sourire en frottant son nez et en tournant le dos à la table.

Dès qu'Erik partit, Peter descendit ses lunettes de sa tête et courut dehors. Au travers de la fenêtre, il regarda Erik payer le caissier et rit doucement en le voyant retourner à la table pour la trouver vide.

« Je suis ton fils. » soupira Peter, laissant de la buée sur la vitre.

Il se retourna pour quitter la place, faisant déraper le talon de ses sneakers contre le sol. Très vite, le problème était bien loin derrière lui et alors qu'il courait pour s'éloigner, il sentait la lumière des lampadaires au-dessus de lui et le vent marteler son visage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore à ma bêta **LoupSpell** !  
> J'espère que vous avez appréciez votre lecture ♥   
> Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine :D


End file.
